marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Scott Summers (Scotty) (Earth-1298)
| CurrentAlias = Scotty Summers | Aliases = | Identity = Public | Affiliation = The Six | Relatives = Havok (father); Goblyn Queen (mother); Cyclops (paternal uncle); Jean Grey (mother's genetic template/maternal aunt); X-Man (paternal cousin); Raven (paternal half-sister); Summers & Grey family's (relatives) | Universe = Earth-1298 | BaseOfOperations = Bannerman Castle | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = Scotty has luminescent eyes during his power usage. | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Eastern United States of Earth-1298 | Creators = Howard Mackie; Tom Raney | First = Mutant X #1 | HistoryText = Overview Scotty is Alex and Madelyne Summers' son. He is often looked after by Elektra. Origin Scotty as he came to be known was born to the mutant superhero Havok and his then girlfriend Madelyne. Some time after his birth his mom and dad got married and they moved in with the reformed X-Factor. As a child he showed no signs of exceptional power and enjoyed a normal life until the inferno event. Inferno During "Inferno" he was captured by the demons N'astirh and Sym who planned to use him as a sacrifice to open up the world to the malevolent Goblin Force. Alone and afraid he was rescued by his mother Madelyne who brokered a deal with the demons in exchange for her son's life. He returned home with her and the demons and the nightmare, it seemed, were over. Death of a Father When Havok of 616 wound up in his counterpart in the Mutant X reality's dead body, Scotty immediately recognized that Havok(616) was not truly his father. This was the first hint at the scope of young Scotty's power. When his mother was possessed by the Goblin Queen, Scotty was taken by his "father" and nanny; the ninja assassin Elektra. The three became like a family themselves and Scotty bonded with his new father. Eventually Scotty, Elektra and Havok would join up with the X-Men lead by Magneto in opposing the Goblin Queen. During the battle Scotty was captured along with Havok by the evil entity. But he knew that he was in the right place at the right time and incidentally knew exactly what to do to end the conflict. With a simple touch he managed to defeat the Goblyn Queen single-handedly. But his mother was believed to have been lost after this battle. Hunted for his power Scotty's vast psionic potential was then sought by an evil Professor X who managed to defeat his team and capture him. Xavier wanted to absorb the psionic energy of all the telepaths on earth but was stopped by Havok and the Six who rescued him after a long battle. Havok then sent Scotty with Elektra and his "sister" Raven to the X-Men's moon base after the incident with Professor X believing that Scotty would be safer there. Havok was wrong and a battle between him and Captain America destroyed half the moon. Scotty returned to Earth with the Six and the X-Men. It wasn't long before a new threat emerged from the Beyonder and his ally Dracula. Elektra, the X-Men, and the majority of earth's heroes were killed by the duo. In a final battle between Havok and the Beyonder it was revealed the Beyonder was in fact the Goblyn force in disguise. Havok transformed himself into pure energy and transported him and the Goblin Force to another dimension. Scotty had now lost two "Fathers" but his mother had been returned to him. | Powers = Scottie Summers is a mutant with vast psionic powers. Who was said to have celestial level potential in power (Scottie's character was very much like Franklin Richards who is also said to have celestial level power. Reality Warping: Scotty's most powerful and destructive power is his ability to warp and alter reality at will. His power over reality enables him control over both matter and or energy, quite possibly on a quantum level. Soul Sense/Empathy: Scotty has demonstrated the ability to sense and detect the emotional state of sentient beings around him. He can use this ability to sense the goodness in others, track and locate individuals, and alter the memories others. Telepathy: He also shows telepathic abilities in reading peoples minds (as seen when he touched Havok). He can also restore someones memories through telepathy (also used on 616 Havok). He also is highly resistant to telepathic assaults as he is the only person left unaffected by the powers of an amalgamation of Professor X and Shadow King which was twice as powerful as both individually. Telekinesis: He can mentally levitate, propel and manipulate objects and matter with his mind. Teleportation: He also has an powerful teleportation ability with which he can banish/send objects or people to an unspecified place. He can also teleport to and open gates or portals accessing other worlds, places and dimensions. Precognition: He has demonstrated the power to tell what will happen in the future with utmost certainty and they always come to pass. Psychometry: He also has the ability to read the psychic impressions left on objects by sentient beings. Or read the psychic impressions of people. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = }} Category:Summers Family Category:Grey Family Category:Precogs Category:Telekinesis Category:Telepaths Category:Virtually unlimited command of all forms of Energy Projection Category:Below normal Speed